


Brighter Than The Stars

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, Party, Partying, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: It's time to celebrate the defeat of Horde Prime. And Perfuma has the two perfect people to celebrate with
Relationships: Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Brighter Than The Stars

Victory. Horde Prime was vanquished, Etheria was saved, the sun was shining, all that good stuff. And the party was far from over. Glimmer was going to make sure of that. 

"I expect all of you at the castle tonight. This victory party is far from over. We're partying until the sun comes up and maybe a little longer! Let's hit it!"

While Glimmer prepared to tear the roof off with the party to end all parties, and King Micah tried to talk her down from celebrating the place to rubble, a certain very large princess was searching for a shorter, skinnier princess.

"So, Poppy. Have a date for the party tonight?"

Perfuma reacted in mock disappointment to Scorpia's question.

"Alas, no. Who could I talk into attending with me? I'm sure you have a plethora of requests yourself?"

Actually, Wrong Hordak has asked. But he wasn't sure what a dance even was, so Scorpia had politely declined.

"Nope, I'm going stag. Unless a certain, quite lovely princess of flowers would like to attend with me?"

Perfuma took her hand.

"I'd love to."

Before the two could discuss what to wear or who was going to be the designated walker, a husky voice piped up behind them.

"Say, you two wouldn't mind a third wheel, would you? Cause it was a bit of a walk to get here."

Perfuma gasped and bounded over to Huntara, the buff desert warrior quickly scooping her up and stealing a 'Nice to see you again' smooch.

"Hey, flower girl. Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I didn't call or anything. You know, mind-controlled and all that. But I came right for you after I finished mopping the sand with those pansy Horde bots."

She set her down, Perfuma stealing a hug.

"I think she missed me. Hey, Claws. I see you're looking pretty good too."

The two bumped fists (Or what counted for fists with Scorpia) as Perfuma finally released Perfuma.

"I was so worried. I mean not that worried. You're you, after all, I knew you could handle yourself. But if I'd have known about the chip...well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

Huntara scoffed.

"Eh, just a brief living Hell under alien mind control. I'll be fine. Now then, I hear there's a party fixin' to happen. And it's not a real party unless yours truly is there. I'll brew you up some of my special Desert Knockout Brew. It'll have all these princesses 6 sheets to the wind before sundown...uh, just keep it away from the tiny one with the ice. I think she's underage...and a little crazy enough sober. Let's not pile on. So, mind if I tag along?"

Who would say no to a celebration with two buff beauties?

"Of course."

Perfuma took a hand each in hers

.

"If you would be polite enough to escort me, I'd quite enjoy that."

Huntara usually took 'Polite' as an insult. But she let it go for once and off they were to the party. 

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Come on, savior of the world. Getting worn out already?"

Huntara had indeed brought a few cases of her Knockout Brew. And it didn't take long for the cockier of the party attendees to challenge her to a drinking contest. And so far, none were having any luck. Catra was slumped in the corner singing to herself, Glimmer was passed out on a nearby table, and Seahawk was just face down on the floor.

"Not even close. I beat Horde Prime, I can beat this."

So now she was taking on She-Ra. Perfuma simply watched, cheering for her purple paramour.

"You can do it, Huntara!"

The contest ended in a draw when the two drained the entire keg and were still standing.

"Well played...uh, you might wanna grab the cat. She's trying to scale the wall."

Adora quickly took off to deal with that. On and on the festivities went. Frosta finally dropped at around midnight. Mermista bowed out after an impromptu dance contest that ended with a hole in the wall, Bow after trying the knockout brew and getting into an argument with his bow, so on and so forth. As the dawn approached, even Huntara was feeling a little groggy.

"Eh, was an okay party. I'd give it a 5. Think I'm gonna turn in. How about you two?"

Perfuma had fallen asleep a while ago, snuggled up to Scorpia, and snoring slightly.

"I kind of don't want to move. She looks so peaceful right now."

Huntara sat down beside her, looking at her snoozing hippie girlfriend.

"I'm just glad she's okay. I hear she was quite the fighter during all the craziness."

Scorpia nodded.

"Oh, yeah. She was tearing it up. Was even nice enough to forgive me for trying to sort of smash her while I was chip possessed. She's real nice like that."

Huntara chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Super sweet and could also rip you asunder with vines. Haven't met someone that equal parts beautiful and scary since...well, me."

As the two chatted, Perfuma finally roused herself from her sleep.

"Well, isn't this a welcome sight to wake up to. What time is it?"

Huntara shrugged.

"Late but also early? I just know the sun is rising soon."

Perfuma shot up like a bolt.

"Oh, we're going to miss it. Come on, both of you. I want you to see this!"

She bounded out to the nearest balcony, the other two following behind her.

"Just look at them!"

With all the fighting over, one could finally slow down and take in the new night sky. Full of new, shimmering stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

The preeminent thought going through Huntara and Scorpia's minds were 'Yes'. Though they were looking at her, not the sky.

"And here it comes!"

The first sunrise on a peaceful, Horde free Etheria. Huntara still didn't quite get the appeal of this whole thing. But once again, she was just happy to see Perfuma enjoy it.

"The war is over, I have two beautiful girlfriends and I got to drink in another sunrise. This is a perfect day."

Scorpia nodded.

"It sure is something. But you know what would be really perfect right now? Bed. I'm bushed."

Huntara smirked and scooped Perfuma up.

"Let's cap this perfect day off right, Flower Girl. Time to show you the kind of celebrating you do behind closed doors. You coming, Claws?"

Scorpia winked at Perfuma.

"Wouldn't miss it."

As the two sauntered to give a giddy Perfuma a morning she'd never forget, King Micah woke up...outside. In the fountain. Sitting on top of Swift Wind.

"That girl is so grounded..."

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to "Sun-Flower", with some added poly goodness.


End file.
